


my wig got blown away

by STANGOT7ANDREDVELVET



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other, alpha donald trump, omega donald trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STANGOT7ANDREDVELVET/pseuds/STANGOT7ANDREDVELVET
Summary: omega Donald trump falls in love with Alpha Donald trumpwill fate bring them apart,or tear them apart?





	my wig got blown away

𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 𝘿𝙊𝙉𝘼𝙇𝘿 𝙏𝙍𝙐𝙈𝙋 


End file.
